ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG XX - Episode 015
"Round One, Dueling Scramble" is the 15th episode of the series. Featured Duels Applejack vs. Bright Idea The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Applejack controls "Apple Paladin" (1200/600) in Attack Position and 2300 Life Points. Bright controls two copies of "Shining Angel" (1400/800) in Attack Position and 1100 Life Points. Turn ?: Bright Bright draws. He then Tributes his two copies of "Shining Angel" in order to Tribute Summon "Bright Idea Dragon" (2700/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to activate "Rank Removal" from his Deck. Now all Xyz Monsters will have their Ranks become Levels. "Bright Idea Dragon" attacks and destroys "Apple Paladin" (Applejack 2300 > 800). He then Sets a card. Turn ?: Applejack Applejack draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Apple Paladin" (1200/600) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. She then activates "Reseeding" to discard "Astillbe Archer" and Special Summon "Apple Kid" (200/300) and "Maiden of Vines" (1000/1000) from her Deck in Attack Position. Since "Apple Kid" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, increasing its Level by 1 ("Apple Kid": Level 2 > 3). She then overlays her three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Orchid Cowboy" (2100/600; Rank 3 > Level 3) in Attack Position. She then equips "Orchid Cowboy" with "Rockhoof's Shovel of Strength", doubling its ATK (" Orchid Cowboy": 2100 > 4200/600). "Orchid Cowboy" attacks and destroys "Bright Idea Dragon" (Bright 1100 > 0). Flash Sentry vs. Pinkie Pie Turn 1: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then activates "Balloonimal Party Cannon". Now during each Standby Phase, Pinkie can declare a Level and draw until she gets a monster. If that monster is the same Level as the declared Level, then she can Special Summon it. She then Normal Summons "Balloonimal Hawk" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Bright Bounce Magna Bunny" (Left 2) and "Nightlight Magna Sheep" (Right 9) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Charge Horn Magna Bull" (2100/2200) and "Reflector Scale Magna Snake" (1600/1300) from his hand in Attack Position. "Charge Horn Magna Bull" attacks "Balloonimal Hawk", but Pinkie activates her face-down "Half Unbreak" to prevent her monster from being destroyed by battle this turn and halve all Battle Damage she would take involving it (Pinkie 4000 > 3700). "Reflector Scale Magna Snake" attacks "Balloonimal Hawk" (Pinkie 3700 > 3650). Turn 3: Pinkie Pinkie draws. On Pinkie's Standby Phase, the effect of "Balloonimal Party Cannon" activates and she guesses 4. She finds the Level 4 "Balloonimal Pony", so she Special Summons it (1700/1100) in Attack Position. She then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Balloonimal Pony" with "Balloonimal Hawk" in order to Fusion Summon "Balloonimal Pegasus" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Balloonimal Pegasus", its ATK and DEF becomes equal to the total ATK and DEF of its Fusion Material Monsters ("Balloonimal Pegasus": ? > 3200/? > 2300). "Balloonimal Pegasus" attacks "Reflector Scale Magna Snake", but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Dust Storm" to reduce the ATK of all monsters Pinkie controls by 1000 ("Balloonimal Pegasus": 3200 > 2200/2300). "Balloonimal Pegasus" then destroys "Reflector Scale Magna Snake" (Flash 4000 > 3400). Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Reflector Scale Magna Snake" (1600/1300) from his Extra Deck and "Space Warp Dragon" (800/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Space Warp Dragon" was Special Summoned while both players have the same amount of banished monsters, its effect activates, allowing Flash to draw two cards. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Bright Bounce Magna Bunny" to turn "Space Warp Dragon" into a Tuner monster. He then tunes the Level 4 "Reflector Scale Magna Snake" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Space Warp Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Flashback Dragon" (2300/2200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to banish "Charge Horn Magna Bull" and Special Summon "Magna Fighter Gun Runner" (1600/1400) "Multi-Tool Magna Droid" (500/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Reverse Polarity" to swap the ATK of "Multi-Tool Magna Droid" and "Balloonimal Pegasus" ("Multi-Tool Magna Droid": 500 > 3200/1000; "Balloonimal Pegasus": 3200 > 500/2300). "Magna Fighter Gun Runner" attacks and destroys "Balloonimal Pegasus" (Pinkie 3650 > 2550). Since "Gun Runner" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, banishing it to Special Summon a monster whose Level is equal to the Level of the destroyed monster. "Balloonimal Pegasus" was Level 7, so he Special Summons "Flash Heart Dragon X" (2500/2000) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Flash Heart Dragon X" attacks Pinkie directly, but Pinkie activates her face-down "Balloon Party" to Special Summon four "Balloon Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Flash Heart Dragon X" attacks and destroys a "Balloon Token". "Multi Tool Magna Droid" and "Flashback Dragon" attack and destroy two more "Balloon Tokens". He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Pinkie Pinkie draws. On Pinkie's Standby Phase, the effect of "Balloonimal Party Cannon" activates and Pinkie guesses Level 3. He draws "Balloonimal Fish" (1000/500), so she Special Summons it in Attack Position. She then activates "Surprise Draw" to Tribute "Balloonimal Fish" and draw three cards. She then activates "Future Fusion" to send three "Balloonimal Dogs" from her Deck to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Balloonimal Cerberus" in two turns. She then activates "Fusion Pop" to banish her "Balloon Token", "Balloonimal Pony", "Balloonimal Fish", "Balloonimal Pegasus" and three copies of "Balloonimal Dog" from her Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Balloonimal Chimera" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Balloonimal Chimera", it gains 800 ATK and DEF equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters and can attack that many times. 7 were used ("Balloonimal Chimera": ? > 5600/? > 5600). "Balloonimal Chimera" attacks and destroys "Multi-Tool Magna Droid", but Flash activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. "Balloonimal Chimera" attacks and destroys "Flashback Dragon" (Flash 3400 > 100). "Balloonimal Chimera" attacks "Flash Heart Dragon X", but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Rubble Trap" to end the Battle Phase. Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Reflector Scale Magna Snake" (1600/1300) from his Extra Deck and "Star Fang Magna Tiger" (2400/2100) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Nightlight Magna Sheep" to fuse "Flash Heart Dragon X" with "Reflector Scale Magna Snake" in order to Fusion Summon "Spiral Vector Dragon" (3500/1500) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to look at the top cards of his Deck equal to the Pendulum Scale of "Reflector Scale Magna Snake". If he finds any Pendulum Monsters, then he can reduce the ATK of "Balloonimal Chimera" by 500 for each one. "Reflector Scale Magna Snake" is Scale 7, so he looks at the top seven cards of his Deck. He finds "Magna Caster Exitium", "Glow Claw Magna Chimp", "Crystal Tusk Magna Boar", " Lustrous Feather Magna Leghorn", and "Magna Caster Solaris" ("Balloonimal Chimera": 5600 > 3100/5600). "Spiral Vector Dragon" attacks and destroys "Balloonimal Chimera" (Pinkie 2550 > 2150). "Star Fang Magna Tiger" attacks Pinkie directly (Pinkie 2150 > 0).